


Casual comforts

by LycheeRambutan



Series: SNK Fanart [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeRambutan/pseuds/LycheeRambutan
Summary: Inspired by @kippielovesyou's (Tumblr account) aka @ForcedSimile (ao3 ) Levihan fic City Comma State





	Casual comforts

  
  


 

Fanart for @kippielovesyou who wrote City Comma State a Levihan fanfic. I wanted to capture the freedom, gentleness, carefree, being safe, emotions between Levi and Hange in the fic. I’ve been rereading it several times since a few days ago and don’t know when I will actually finish it. It’s so good.

  
  


 

This winged Levihan is symbolism of how the two characters felt when they are with each other.    
  
Inspired by [@kippielovesyou's (Tumblr account)](http://kippielovesyou.tumblr.com/) aka [@ForcedSimile (ao3 )](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile) Levihan fic [City Comma State](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1917582/chapters/4137987)

 


End file.
